staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Maria Drue. Krakowska baletnica w sowieckim Lwowie; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3910 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4125); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3911 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4126); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 8 lipca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa - Pan Długonogi, odc. 47 (Mister Skinnylegs, ep. 47); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:35 Sindbad - Przygoda w diamentowym wąwozie, odc. 3 (Abenteuer in der Diamantenschlucht); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1976) 09:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci 09:30 Strażak Sam - odc. 51 (Home from Rome); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 09:45 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 7 (Blue Water High, series I ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 10:15 Szkoła złamanych serc odc.111 (odc. 111); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Szansa na życie - magazyn dla seniorów - Międzypokoleniowa Gdynia 11:15 Borem, lasem...; magazyn przyrodniczy 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Był taki dzień - 8 lipca; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1028; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1029; telenowela TVP 13:10 Siódme niebo, ser. VI - Podejrzliwość odc. 12 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Suspicion ep. 12) kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1460 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Don Matteo - Aniołek odc. 13 (Don Matteo - Angioletto); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2000) 16:10 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 1 (Watch Over Me ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 16:50 Sylwetki Olimpijskie - Marcin Dołęga 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 3912 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4128); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3913 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4128); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Matka ci wszystko wybaczy; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Dzień ojca 34 (Father's day) kraj prod.USA (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Fajna z niego babka (Sorority Boys) - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:35 Zagubieni II - odc. 6 (ep.6; Abandoned) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:25 Detektyw Foyle - Lekcja zabijania (Foyle's War - ep. 3, A lessons in murder); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 01:05 Kojak seria 4 - Atomatyczna sekretarka (Kojak IV, ep. 17, When You Hear the Beep, Drop Dead); serial kraj prod.USA (1976) 01:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 02:15 Był taki dzień - 8 lipca; felieton 02:20 Notacje - Maria Drue. Krakowska baletnica w sowieckim Lwowie; cykl dokumentalny 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 W labiryncie - odc. 11 - Odjazd sto pięćdziesiąt - serial 06:15 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Jubileusz kościoła Świętej Trójcy; film dokumentalny 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 29/52 Nowy nos (Casper ep. Intensive Scare); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:15 M jak miłość - odc. 219; serial TVP 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 63 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 64; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 80; serial TVP 11:00 Sąsiedzi - odc. 72 (291) Gwiazda na żywo; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Córki McLeoda - odc. 24/74 Po drugiej stronie lustra (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (Through The Looking Glass)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 12:20 Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 12/72 Goryl (Harry And The Hendersons ep. The Bodyguard); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:45 Historia Singapuru. Dziecko Rafflesa. (History of Singapore); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:45 Dubidu - odc. 8; quiz muzyczny 14:45 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 10/20 (94) Zbliż się (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. Come Closer to Me); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 15:40 07 zgłoś się - Brudna sprawa - txt str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1978) 16:50 MASH - odc. 73/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 504)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:25 MASH - odc. 74/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 506)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:50 Sylwetki Olimpijskie - Marcin Dołęga 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Moja rodzinka - odc. 10/34 (My Family, Season 2, Episode 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 19:40 Biuro kryminalne - Ostatni wykład; serial TVP 20:10 Dr House - odc. 8/22 (House, M. D. ep. Poison Eps. #E5504); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:00 Oficer - odc. 7/13 - Maszeruj albo giń - txt str.777; serial TVP 22:05 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Kochankowie Roku Tygrysa (.) - txt str.777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Chiny (2005) 23:50 I Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmów Animowanych "Animator" (relacja 1); felieton 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Lekkoatletyka - Ceremonnia Otwarcia MŚ Juniorów - Bydgoszcz 2008 00:40 Wakacyjne Kocham Kino - Wszystko o mojej matce (Todo sobre di madre); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Hiszpania (1999) 02:20 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 3; serial TVP 03:05 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:26 SYLWETKI OLIMPIJSKIE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Pekin 2008 - konferencja prasowa 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:05 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Benazir Bhutto - córka władzy (Pakistan - Daughter of Power - Benazir Bhutto); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:06 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:32 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:51 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:15 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:28 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:26 SYLWETKI OLIMPIJSKIE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Magazyn przechodnia - nowy wiek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Pekin 2008 - konferencja prasowa 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:05 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Magazyn przechodnia - nowy wiek, Wynalazki 16:55 Ginące zawody 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:45 Rodno zemia 19:10 Reportaż 19:40 Ginące zawody 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Benazir Bhutto - córka władzy (Pakistan - Daughter of Power - Benazir Bhutto); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:06 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:32 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:51 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:15 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:28 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Wędrówki po Szczecinie, Szczecin miasto twierdza 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:26 SYLWETKI OLIMPIJSKIE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Pekin 2008 - konferencja prasowa 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:05 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Maxymalni 17:00 Trzecia szansa 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Winda do pracy 18:30 Czarodziejskie wagony 19:00 Jazz w lesie - B.Maupin, J.Henderson 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna i serwis sportowy 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Benazir Bhutto - córka władzy (Pakistan - Daughter of Power - Benazir Bhutto); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:06 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:32 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:51 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:15 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:28 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu ; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:01 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Pekin 2008 - konferencja prasowa; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:05 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:59 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:11 Trzecia szansa - magazyn pozarządowy; STEREO 19:24 Studio reportażu - Historia jednego Stadionu cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:47 Wędrownik Mazowiecki ; magazyn; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Benazir Bhutto - córka władzy (Pakistan - Daughter of Power - Benazir Bhutto); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:06 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:32 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:51 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:15 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:28 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot - rozrywka 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - rozrywka 06.15 Magia Niagary, serial kom., 07.15 TV market 07.30 Wielka wygrana, teleturniej 08.20 Arabela, serial fantastyczny, Czechosłowacja 1979 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia, serial kom., USA 1996 09.30 Czarodziejki, serial fantastyczny, USA 2000 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 4, serial 11.30 Miłość z o.o., serial kom., USA 2005 12.00 Piękni, serial obycz., USA 2006 13.00 Dom nie do poznania, reality show 14.00 Miodowe lata, serial kom., Polska 1999 14.45 Świat według Bundych - serial kom., USA 1989 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Rodzina Duque, serial obycz., USA 2007 17.30 Daleko od noszy, serial kom., Polska 2007 18.00 Miodowe lata, serial kom., Polska 1999 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Mamuśki, serial kom., Polska 2007 20.00 CSI. Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, serial krym., USA/Kanada 2005 21.00 Tańczący z wilkami - western, USA 1990 22.00 Studio Lotto (przerwa w programie) 01.00 Nieustraszeni 3, reality show 02.00 Fala zbrodni, serial sens., Polska 2003 03.00 Ale kasa - rozrywka 04.00 Zakazana kamera - rozrywka TVN 04.45 Uwaga! 05.05 Telesklep 05.55 Hej-nał show 06.55 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 3 - serial anim., USA 1990 07.50 You can dance Po prostu tańcz! 2 - rozrywka 09.35 Telesklep 10.35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok., Polska 2008 11.30 Fabryka gry - teleturniej interaktywny 12.30 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok., Polska 2008 13.05 Na Wspólnej, serial obycz., Polska 2007 13.30 Na Wspólnej, serial obycz., Polska 2007 13.55 Na Wspólnej, serial obycz., Polska 2007 14.20 Inwazja, serial sf, USA 2005 15.15 Kobra oddział specjalny 10, serial sens., Niemcy 2006 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny, serial fab.- dok., Polska 2008 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok., Polska 2008 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! 20.15 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fab.-dok., Polska 2008 20.55 Kryminalni 8, serial krym., Polska 2008 21.55 Detektyw Monk 4, serial krym., USA 2006 22.55 Szymon Majewski Show 6 - rozrywka 00.00 Szkoła auto 2 00.20 Uwaga! 00.40 Wrzuć na luz - rozrywka 01.40 Telesklep 02.05 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 05.25 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.50 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 09.25 Pokemon (234) - serial, Japonia/USA 09.55 Zbuntowani (181) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Sidła miłości (77) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.55 Buffy, postrach wampirów (15) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 13.55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.25 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.25 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni 16.20 Dharma i Greg (3) - serial komediowy, USA 16.50 Saint-Tropez (27) - serial, Fr. 18.00 Mała czarna - talk show 19.00 Zbuntowani (182) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 As nad asy - komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1982 22.10 24 godziny (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.20 Big Brother 5: Start - reality show 00.15 Mała czarna - talk show 01.15 Kamieńska (2) - serial, Rosja 02.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.55 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.45 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 04.10 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 04.35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05.00 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.35 Music Chat 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Życie na fali (25-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 08.40 Misja: epidemia (8/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.35 Magda M. (45) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.35 Kryminalni (23): Tajemnica Julii Małeckiej - serial kryminalny, Polska 11.40 Telesklep 12.45 Fabryka gry 13.40 Serce z kamienia (82/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.35 Magda M. (46) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.40 Zycie na fali (1/16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.40 Misja: epidemia (9/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Kryminalni (24): Egzekucja - serial kryminalny, Polska 18.35 Frasier (2) - serial komediowy, USA 19.05 Przyjaciele (1/18) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Diabli nadali (14/25) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Plotkara (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.05 Smok: Historia Bruce’a Lee - film biograficzny, USA 1993 23.30 Krew za krew - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 01.20 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Domisie - Niedobry deszcz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Okulary; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Dbaj o zdrowie - Grypa, wady postawy i uzależnienia od jedzenia; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Anima - Piotr Dumała; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Nagrody "Za zasługi dla Polski i Polonii poza granicami kraju" - 15 Jubileusz TV Polonia cz.I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Emigranci - Gala Jubileuszowa z okazji 15 - lecia TV Polonia cz.II; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Stacyjka - odc. 3 "Rekordzista"; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Nasz reportaż - Z biegiem Bugu cz. 4; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Warto kochać - odc. 68; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (2) 2008; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 2/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (3) 2008; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wakacje ze smakiem (58); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Niedobry deszcz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (26); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ratownicy.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Anima - Piotr Dumała; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio strażak; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 44; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 2/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2008 Wakacyjna Filharmonia Dowcipu (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Martin Pollack; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda; STEREO 00:17 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (26); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Anima - Piotr Dumała; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio strażak; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 01:59 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 21; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 44; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 2/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Rozmowy na temat... - Muzeum Historii Emigracji (Jacques Toubon); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ratownicy.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 3/13 - Zrękowiny pana Michała; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1969); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Aby do niedzieli (Vivement Dimanche); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1982); reż.:Francois Truffaut; wyk.:Philippe Laudenbach, Caroline Sihol, Fanny Ardant, Jean Louis Trintignant; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Niezbędnik Sarmaty - Wojna i miłość; widowisko artystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Legenda"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Telekino - Legenda (film Krzysztofa Kieślowskiego); film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lato z polską animacją - Materia; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1962); reż.:Kazimierz Urbański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Lato z polską animacją - Miasto; film animowany; reż.:Mirosław Kijowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Lato z polską animacją - Plaża; film animowany; reż.:Edward Sturlis; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Korzenie Europy - Róg alpejski (European Roots); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2006); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Klasyka filmowa - Człowiek z kamerą (Czelowiek s kinoapparatom); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ZSRR (1929); reż.:Dziga Wiertow; DOLBY SURROUND, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Kubańska historia (Cuban Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1959); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Mistrzowskie lekcje Maxima Vengerova (Maxim Vengerov: Masterclass); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Stille nacht - odc. 3 (Stille nacht 3) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Co słychać - magazyn muzyczny; magazyn muzyczny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na lato odc.3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Andrzej Zaucha; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Ekran z Bratkiem - Zespół "Dżamble"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Dżamble; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Andrzej Zaucha i Anawa; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Lato z polską animacją - Kusza; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Lato z polską animacją - Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci...; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Daniel Szczechura; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Lato z polską animacją - Trzy po trzy; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Stefan Janik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Twarze i maski - odc. 2/8 Propozycja. Rok 1976; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Taniec szkieletów; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Indie oczami Louisa Malle'a - odc. 3 (Inde fantome - part 3, la religion); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1969); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Andanca - Koncert Grażyny Auguścik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 - Sztuka Mediów odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Strefa - Encyklopedia Sztuki XX wieku - Jam Osjan; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocne - Hazard, bogowie i LSD cz.2 (Gambling, Gods and LSD) kraj prod.Szwajcaria, Kanada (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Lato z polską animacją - Kusza; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Lato z polską animacją - Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci...; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Daniel Szczechura; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Lato z polską animacją - Trzy po trzy; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Stefan Janik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na lato odc.3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Agentura w działaniu; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Zakręty dziejów - Czarna Śmierć; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Legendy o świętych - Święty Roch; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Polscy Tatarzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Oczywiste nieoczywiste - Selim Chazbijewicz 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Historia i dokument - Workuta - portret zbiorowy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kulisy III RP - Spór o konstytucję; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Historia i dokument - Tajemnica Gór Sowich; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Siła bezsilnych - Poznański czerwiec`56; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Ostatnie powstanie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kontrowersje - Spóźniony koniec wojny; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Przebaczyć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Operacja "Ostra Brama"; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Droga do "Ostrej Bramy"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Pan na Żuławach - Szelki przewodniczącego - odc. 7; dokument fabularyzowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Dzieje Polaków - Narodowość: antykomunista. Józef Mackiewicz; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Słowa i twarze - Słowa i twarze - Józef Mackiewicz 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Zakręty dziejów - Lwów zawsze wierny; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Orlęta; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Polskie Termopile; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Cienie PRL - u - Majątek PZPR i początki polskiego kapitalizmu; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski 7:35 Wokół toru - magazyn żużlowy 8:05 Szermierka - Mistrzostwa Europy w Kijowie 9:30 Od Aten do Aten - odc. 5, magazyn 10:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga - mecz: zkż kronopol zielona góra - atlas wrocław 12:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 72, magazyn sportowy 12:30 Kolarstwo - Wyścig Solidarności 13:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA - 1. mecz półfinałowy: glasgow rangers - ac fiorentina 14:45 Droga do Euro 2012 - magazyn 15:05 BMX - Mistrzostwa Świata w Taiyuan 16:00 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski 16:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 88, magazyn sportowy 17:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Bydgoszczy - sport 20:35 Szermierka - Mistrzostwa Europy w Kijowie 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:20 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Bydgoszczy - kronika 22:25 Sylwetki olimpijskie - odc. 2, inny 22:30 Rajdy samochodowe - Rajd Subaru 23:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng w Reims - sport 0:50 Copa Libertadores - magazyn piłkarski 1:10 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 6:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Powietrzny snajper 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Maszyna do trzęsień ziemi 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 9:00 Superjazda: Maszyny z Hollywoodu 10:00 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa (1) 10:30 Fani czterech kółek: Transformacja garbusa (2) 11:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Podwójne salto na skuterze wodnym 11:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Z odciętym spadochronem 12:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Maszyna do trzęsień ziemi 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Powietrzny snajper 14:00 Brudna robota: Małpi opiekun 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 16:00 Wyścig do Dakaru (6) 17:00 Królowie mocy (1) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Hershey (1) 19:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna (2) 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 21:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Godzina z superbohaterami 22:00 Premiera: Śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo: Góry 23:00 Everest 2: Przekraczając granice: Strefa śmierci 0:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Sid Vicious 1:00 Detektywi sądowi: Złamane śluby 2:00 O krok od śmierci: Pogrzebani w śniegu 3:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Godzina z superbohaterami 4:00 Śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo: Góry 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Hershey (1) Canal + 07.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Simpsonowie 11 (18) - serial 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08.00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2 (10/22) - serial komediowy, USA 08.30 Detektyw Monk 6 (13) - serial kryminalny, USA 09.20 Wielka cisza - film dokumentalny, Francja/Szwajcaria/Niemcy 2005 12.05 Arizona Junior - komedia, USA 1987 13.45 Na tropach Bartka - film pogodowy, Polska 1982 15.15 Życie jest muzyką - film dokumentalny, Niemcy/Turcja 2005 16.55 Widziałam, co zrobiłeś - horror. USA 1965 18.25 Byle do Kalifornii - komedia, USA 2007 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 11 (19) - serial 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21.00 Premiera: Opowieści z Ziemiomorza - film anim.,Japonia 2006 23.05 Miłość i inne nieszczęścia - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2006 00.40 Obywatel świata - film obyczajowy, Polska 1991 02.05 Van Veeteren - sprawa Munstera - film kryminalny, Szwecja 2006 03.40 Prawo ojca - film akcji, Polska 1999 HBO 06.00 Świąteczny więzień - komedia, USA 2007 07.30 Sowie pole - komedia, USA 2006 09.00 Przysięga - film sensacyjny, Chiny/Hongkong/Japonia/Korea Południowa 2005 10.40 Gotowi na miłość? - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2006 12.10 Po rozum do mrówek - film animowany, USA 2006 13.35 Cztery amazonki - komedia sensacyjna, Holandia 2004 15.15 Mowa delfinów - dramatobyczajowy, USA 2006 16.55 Elvis - film biograficzny, USA 1981 18.35 Data ważności - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 20.10 Daleka północ - dramat USA 2005 22.15 Shutter Widmo - horror, Tajlandia 2004 23.50 Oszukać przeznaczenie 3 - horror, USA/Niemcy 2006 01.20 Daleka północ - dramat USA 2005 03.25 Dzieci z Dekretu - film dokumentalny, Rumunia 2004 04.20 Shutter Widmo - horror, Tajlandia 2004 HBO 2 06.00 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi, kom. romantyczna, USA/Niemcy/Kanada 2005 07.30 Przyjaciele z boiska, kom., Australia 2006 08.55 Wrotkowisko, film obycz., USA 2006 10.40 Ballada o Jacku i Rose, dramat obycz., USA 2005 12.30 Wysadzony z siodła, kom., GB 2005 14.00 Król narożnika, komediodramat, USA 2005 15.35 Małżeństwo niespodzianka, kom., Belgia 2007 17.10 Loverboy, film obycz., USA 2005 18.35 Menedżerowie, kom., Hiszpania 2006 20.15 Elsa i Fred, kom., Argentyna/Hiszpania 2005 22.00 Powiedz, że mnie kochasz, serial obycz., USA 2007 22.50 Rewolta, dramat obycz., GB/USA 2006 00.35 Na planie, mag. filmowy 01.05 Uwolnić słonia, film anim., Norwegia 2006 02.30 Amatorski projekt, kom., USA 2005 04.05 Rewolta, dramat obycz., GB/USA Hallmark Channel 6:00 Letnia burza 8:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (2-ost.) 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Anioł śmierci (2) 12:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (2-ost.) 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Zawodowe sekrety (4) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Anioł śmierci (2) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Zawodowe sekrety (4) 18:00 Zaginięcie 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmiertelna pokusa (5) 22:00 Dotyk zła (2) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Dramma Giocoso (16) 0:00 Dotyk zła (2) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Dramma Giocoso (16) 2:00 Zaginięcie 4:00 Letnia burza Canal + Film 8:30 Łapu-capu extra 9:05 Dreamgirls 11:15 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Wejście bohatera (1/9) 12:00 Łapu-capu 12:10 Simpsonowie 11 (18) 12:45 Łapu-capu 13:00 Olimpiada w Pekinie 2008 - dwie strony medalu 13:55 Czarownice z Salem 15:55 Deser: Źle narysowany Roy 16:20 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli 17:50 Mexican 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Odcinek 210 (10/15) 20:30 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i trzy Julie (13/16) 21:15 Dobry rok 23:10 Opowieści z Ziemiomorza 1:10 Miasto śmierci 3:00 Krwawa uczta 4:25 Hiena Canal + Sport 7:00 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 8:55 Forrest Gump 11:20 Historia Glenna Millera 13:15 Wyznania gejszy 15:45 Flicka 17:25 Pan Tadeusz 20:00 C.R.A.Z.Y. 22:15 Cztery poziomo: Zagadka Skorupa (5/12) 22:40 Cztery poziomo: Matura (6/12) 23:10 Jesus Christ Superstar 1:00 Jedź i długo nie wracaj 3:00 Marnie 5:15 To przez Fidela National Geographic Channel 6:00 Pirackie skarby 7:00 Superkrokodyle 8:00 W świecie krokodyli: Wizyta w Ilanos 8:30 W świecie krokodyli: Święto krokodyli 9:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Miasto boomu 10:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Kasyno Venetian 11:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (5) 11:30 I co wy na to? (5) 12:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Układu Słonecznego 13:00 Pirackie skarby 14:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Miasto boomu 15:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Kasyno Venetian 16:00 Olbrzymie szczęki z amazońskiej puszczy 17:00 Amazońskie szpony 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Król Artur 19:00 Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały 20:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (6) 20:30 I co wy na to? (6) 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Kto siedzi za sterem? 22:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy 23:00 Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały 0:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Kto siedzi za sterem? 1:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy 2:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (6) 2:30 I co wy na to? (6) 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Kto siedzi za sterem? 4:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy 5:00 Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały